gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force (weekly) 32
Action Force #32 was released on 4th October 1987. Original material Runaway Train On the outskirts of Bristol a train is transporting nuclear waste when a signal suddenly goes red. Two masked men board and knock out the driver and tie him up. They set thermite charges on the wagons to detonate in fifteen minutes whilst a third unmasked man called Timpson sits down at the driver's chair, with the diver tied up in the back of the cab. Declaring he is "going to die anyway. One way or another..." he puts his foot on the dead man's plate and the train pulls off. The two masked men comment that Timpson has paid them plenty of money and if he wants to commit suicide that is his business. They head off to make the relevant phone call. As the train heads towards London the thermite charges detonate. Two Dragonflies fly over it in response to the call and Flint confirms the train is running non-stop to Paddington. Barbecue and Airtight are winched onto the rear wagon where they put out the fire but discover the explosions have damaged the couplings so the wagons can't be uncoupled from the engine. They head for the cab. Barbecue breaks through a window but Timpson pulls a gun on him. Airtight bursts through a door and takes Timpson by surprise. With Timpson pulled off the dead man plate the train starts to decelerate but is still close to the terminal station. Airtight notes his Geiger counter finds huge radiation on Timpson, who explains he "really died" in a nuclear power plant accident months ago. Timpson jumps through the open door to his death. The engine continues decelerating but is still fast as it enters the station. Airtight and Barbecue grab the driver and jump onto the platform. Finally the train stops just as it hits the buffers. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * Twelve pages of "Twin Brothers" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #37. Relettering changed Footloose's name to "Longslide". Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on Airtight. For Action Force he retains the name Kurt Schnurr but was now born in Munich, West Germany. The T.A.C. Page This issue contains a T.A.C. Page "supplement" featuring a two page picture of the Snow Cat with all its features pointed out. It came as a free poster (see below). Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects including an acknowledgment that a lot of the strips are set in London but it is a frequent target for terrorists. Combat Colin Combat Colin tries to woo Gladys, despite never having spoken to her, and as she won't take his calls he takes his tank round her house to propose. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the A.W.E. Striker and Stinger. Free gift The issue came with a free poster containing the T.A.C. Page supplement. Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Action Force 32